


[Podfic] The Rose Tattoo by Vaysh + Raitala

by huldrejenta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Collaboration, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Songfic, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huldrejenta/pseuds/huldrejenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken tattoo becomes the anchor and compass in Draco's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Rose Tattoo by Vaysh + Raitala

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rose Tattoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554755) by [raitala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raitala/pseuds/raitala), [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh). 



> Thank you so much to Vaysh and Raitala for creating this wonderful piece of fic and art, and for letting me record it.
> 
> Many thanks to Starfishstar, for the beta work and for convincing me to add music to the recording. I think you're absolutely right!
> 
> The music in the podfic as well as the story itself is Dropkick Murphy's "Rose Tattoo".

  
Podfic cover by Capitu.

**Streaming Audio:**  
  
  
**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://www.hdcareerfair.de/Dracotops/RoseTattoo.mp3)

**Length:**  
00:28:34

**Download:**  
• [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/51urbmus6t81a9r/rosevayshraitala.mp3) | 26.9 MB


End file.
